Welcome to the Game of Life
by Lilly Lane
Summary: Axel was defiantly a strange person, he never really believed in love, or where to find it. Strange it was sleeping in his front yard AkuRoku, M for language and maybe some other stuff.
1. In the Front Yard

Ohmigod this is so short it's killing me. I want to make it longer but for some reason I can't. I'm losing it, LOSING IT!! I know, it's amazing! I'm not dead!(my all of about five fans start clapping) Thank you! I finally got to doing some AkuRoku that doesn't suck!

So uh _yes_. I am working on chapter five of Blue Planet(I'm only on about page three so I have a long way to go) Please keep on the look-out for that

**Disclaimer: Well frankly, If you've read Fanfiction before you know the drill. Remember it's _fanfiction_. I don't own any of it. Yes, sadly Roxas and Axel can never be mine...**

* * *

"Hey kid" Who was I calling kid? Only Sixteen myself I really hadn't the _right_, but I didn't care. Most people mistook me for being _eighteen_. I fit the part too; long torso, long legs. I even got hit on by adults.(Creepy as that sounds) "Hey, you can't sleep here"

"Kid!" I said a little louder, his eyes struggled. It was kind of cute "Wake up!"

I got on my knees then stared at him for a moment, then...poked his cheek "Hey, Wakey Wakey"

I noticed a tiny chain with a charm on it. There was a name, but I couldn't tell what it said. I lightly reached out and grabbed the chain. I read the mumbled the name a couple of times until I was pretty sure I was pronouncing it right. Could've bin anyone's name but, hey. It was worth a try.

"Roxas?" he stirred a tiny bit "Hey" I shook him a little "Roxas wake up!" he slowly opened his eyes and I felt blood rush up to my cheeks, Wow. He was a looker "Um...Roxas?" he blank stare stayed on me "Um yeah...You can't sleep here"

He sat up "Why not?" He was obviously not aware of his surroundings. He didn't even bother to look around, he just laid back down and took a fistful of the ground "It's so soft right here" he smiled sleepily at me.

"Um...yeah, thanks. I really appreciate that but..." I swallowed and wondered how he was going to react "Your kinda...in my front yard"

He shot up and gave me a dead serious look "What are talking about?" Roxas paused for a second and looked around, most likely trying to figure out _where_ he was and who _I_ was. "But..."

"So-so I'm" he pointed to himself "in your" he pointed to me "Front yard?"

"That, sounds about right" I held a hand out to him "Do ya need some help getting up?"

He waved his hands "No no, I'm fine" he picked himself up from the ground and started to wobble. Almost like a domino, and as dominos do sometimes...he fell over.

I quickly caught him and he looked at me, I looked at him. It was like some sort of awkward staring contest, someone _had_ to say something. That someone was me "Are you alright?" I thought for a moment about what I should say next "Um...you want to come inside or something? I mean..." I looked around "It's a lot better than being out here"

He nodded and let out a very long and dragged out 'mm-hm' as and answer. He was probably still tired, I mean. He obviously had a rough night. Well, I would expect that of _anyone_ who ended up in someone else's yard.

Inside I made him and myself a cup of coffee and told him he was free to use the shower. Of course, he declined this but, I wouldn't want to use a strangers bathroom either. He seemed to be getting a hold of himself and even seemed embarrassed about being in my house.

"So..." he began as his eyes wandered around the kitchen "You live alone?"

I shook my head "No" I stopped to think for a second "Well kinda" I took a seat in the chair across from him "My parents live in the house in back of me. The backyards are conjoined, so I never really have any privacy"

He nodded, seeming to understand. Roxas gave me a funny confused look "How old are you anyway?"

I sighed and held up a '1' and a '6' with my fingers. He looked shocked and before he even got the chance to speak I said "I know, I don't look sixteen" I took a sip of my drink and raised an eyebrow "How old are you?"

He mumbled something and I put my hand to my ear. Using my awesome impersonation skills I pretended to be an old man and told him "You'll need to speak louder sunny" I pretended to chew on my gums "My hearin' ident what it used to be"

He laughed, I blushed. His laugh was _beautiful_. He stopped and said still smiling, laughing a tiny bit "I'm fifteen"

"Really?" My voice sounded happy but I quickly calmed down "So uh, are you going to oblivion?"

He nodded "Yeah, I went to twilight last year but..." He seemed kind of nervous "My mom didn't like my friends very much..." he turned his head away.

"Oh really?" he nodded "boy if she ever met me"

He stared at me for a second "It's not because they were bad or anything..." he started, looking away, blushing again "Before I say the next thing" he looked at me, his innocence glaring at me like a stray puppy "You have nothing against..." he lowered down to a whisper "_gays_, right?"

I thought for a second "Well...kinda hard to dislike what you are" he looked at me shocked, I laughed again "Please don't feel uncomfortable now that I've said that. I wont try anything on you" I smirked "Unless you want me to"

He blushed and then gave me a blank stare "My mom's homophobic and my friends were gay and sorta made me gay... So my mom doesn't talk to me that much anymore...Then again, my mom's a real religious lady. She even had a priest come and 'exorcize' me..." He tapped his finger tips on the table making a clicking sound "Weird, crazy, strange. I _know_"

I couldn't help but laugh, I mean _really?_ What a crazy mother. I was almost literally cracking up, my head was on the table and I was on the verge of tears it was so funny. He looked at me embarrassed "Ha ha OHMIGOD. I'm so sorry Roxas but that is hilarious!" As soon as the laughing stopped I stared at him "My parents were the complete opposite. I told them I was gay and they just gave me a blunt look and said 'we know'. Maybe that's why they soundproofed the house" He fidgeted a little and I raised an eyebrow "What?" He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and I understood and shut up.

"...yes, I'm still at Ollette's house..._no,_ Siefer an Hayner aren't here...No need. Her mom said she'll drop me off...Bye" He shut the phone and rolled his eyes "God I hate my mother"

"So uh..." I looked around "Why were you in my front yard?'

He laughed and I gave him a confused look "Long story short. Monster and liquor mix well but too much and you end up in someone's front yard"

I gave him a blunt look "Let me guess, thirty-two ounces half monster, half some type of alcoholic beverage?"

He nodded "yeah...sorry about that. Seeing me first thing a morning probably wasn't all that pleasant"

"I disagree, I'm sorta glad you ended up there I mean, hey" I winked at him "Your kinda cute"

He blushed and stood up from the chair "I-I better get going, My mom'll worry" as he walked out of the kitchen he looked back and said "Bye, see you in school?"

I nodded "You bet" I paused for a moment and before he went out the door I said "Hey" He looked back "By the by, It's Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?"

He nodded smiling "Yeah, see ya, _Axel_."

* * *

So uh, what'd ya think? Was it any good? I don't know I think I made Roxas too girly. I think the next chapter he's gonig to show some guts. Show us some MANLYNESS! Yeah, go Roxas, yeah. So anyhoo...OHMIGOD IT'S ONE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING...I have school tomarrow! YAAAAAAYY!! Well, it's Friday. Fridays are usually laid back days...See you all next chapter!

Pweese Review and critisize me!(I could really use some lowered slefasteem) :)


	2. In the Locker Room

Holy Shnikes guys, I haven't updated in _forever_!! I apologize. I have been very busy/lazy these past few weeks...

My birthday was on the 12th and I still can't figure out what to do with the money...I think I'm gonna get me a Demyx plushie...but I dunno. My halloween costume is AWESOMETASTIC!! Anyhoo, see ya and sorry for such a late update, no I haven't died and this is not my dead sole typing right now...

**Disclaimer: Ah jeez, _no_ I don't own it and If I did, I'm pretty such it wouldn't be rated 'E' 'T' or 'M' it'd be considered 'XXX' rated **

* * *

When Roxas showed up it was about a week before school was actually going to start. Foolish as I was, every morning I checked out the blinds. No Roxas. Odds of that every happening again? I would say about a 99.9 of it _not_ happening.

But, a _different _blond did show up the following Saturday. My best friend in the world, Demyx Horton. Also, probably one of the most hyper people on this planet. Even when he wasn't hyped up on energy drinks and sugar he was still crazy. Ya know, now that I think about...I surprised he even _sleeps!_

--

I herd a knock on the door, I turned the volume down on the T.V. and got up. I looked through the peek hole and pretended to be angry "Whadda _you_ want?" He laughed and walked in, I lightly pushed him out. I smacked the _Rockstar_ he was holding out of his hand "There! _Now_ you can come in"

"Axel!!" he complained "That was like, five dollars!"

I rolled my eyes "**well**, maybe you shouldn't spend all your money on over priced energy drinks" I walked over to the couch with him "You don't even need them"

"Yes I do!" he whined, it was pretty funny though "Zexy like, wears me out!"

I stopped him "AH! I _don't_ want to hear about what you and your boyfriend do together, alright?"

He looked around "Say Axe?" I looked over at him "Where are your 'rents?"

"In their house, they've bin kind of distant lately...I wonder if they've finally gotten tired of me" I laughed "I sure as hell hope so"

Demyx slumped into the couch and grabbed the remote, cringing at what was on the televison at the moment. "Ew, sports" he flipped through the channels "OHMIGOD Flapjack's on!"

"_Really_ Demyx?"

He gave me a puppy dog look "I love this show" he stuck his tongue out "So be quiet!"

I rolled my eyes and let my mind scatter while demyx was mesmerized in his cartoons. I closed my eyes and someone's smiling face came to mind, I smiled with it. "Watcha Smilin' about?" When I opened my eyes and saw Demyx _right_ in my facem, I shoved him off the couch.

"Nothin' back the fuck off"

He grabbed the couch cushion and rose up slowly, giving me and death glare "My _god_ that was _totally_ uncool. Like, do you even _think_ at **all** before you do things?" I'm just going to guess here, but your probably getting annoyed by all the Valley Girl talk being spoken by Demyx, right? Well, when I first met I was too, but, you get over it.

I rolled my eyes at him as he sat on the couch again "Calm down you'll be fine" I looked away "I was just think about someone"

He looked to me with wide, curious eyes "Really? Well..." He looked around and shifted uncomfortably "Did you meet someone...somewhere?"

I smiled "Yeah, Yeah I did" I suddenly felt myself getting nervous, what was wrong with me? "His name is...Roxas...I met him..." I swallowed, the lump in my throat seeming to get bigger and bigger by the second. Why did I feel so nervous about talking about him? "Er...in my front yard"

He raised an eyebrow "Really? Are you serious?" I nodded "You met someone with a _hangover_ in your front _yard_ and you can't get them off your mind?"

"Hey! I never said he had a hangover!"

Demyx gave my a blunt look "He did. Didn't he?"

"...yes" I replied quietly "But B-But! He got over it fast and besides that he was _so _freakin'_**H-O-T**_! He said he's going to Oblivion, which means he's in our grade!"

He rolled his eyes at me "okay" he looked away then suddenly got in my face "What does he look like? How old is he, what's his blood type? What's his sign, Astrological and Zodiac?"

Well..." I started to say, Demyx does this every time someone likes someone else. He matches them up based on a lot of different factors "He's short, got dirty blond hair and blue eyes, Fifteen. I don't know is blood type but since he's fifteen I suspect he's a rooster. And I don't know his birthday month or day so, there!" Demyx grabbed a notebook from the table and did the work. He was going to take into big consideration that I; had red hair, green eyes, I was sixteen, my blood type was AB, my Zodiac sign was monkey, and my Astrological sign was Leo.

"Well..." he said, his lips shifting to one side "It's a good match so far. As long and his blood type's not A negative or B negative and his Astrological sign's not Scorpio, it's almost perfect"

"What's the 'almost' in this situation?"

"I t's nothing _too_ bad, it's just..." he stopped him self and put the pencil to the paper "How tall is he?"

I thought for a moment "Let's see...he was about five or six inches shorter than me and since I'm five eleven that makes him Five six, five five?

He scribbled down something "What're you doing?"

He held out the notebook, then pencil placed diagonally on the sheet of paper Demyx had made his match up on "Here, draw me a picture of him, and don't give me any 'I can't draw' crap, I've seen you, your not _that_ bad"

I sighed and took the notebook, it took me about five minutes but it looked decent Demyx took it form me and made little notes on his features. Finally the pencil rolled of the paper and he ripped the page and handed it to me the match up was actually pretty good...

It read '_hair match-up: great! Eye match-up: okay Age match-up: Perfect! Blood type: Zodiac match-up: Great! Astrological match-up: '_

Within the next half an hour or so Demyx had to leave, it left me to my thoughts. So.. In theory Roxas and I made a good match. That made me feel kind of happy. He seemed like a nice person and he was undoubtably gorgeous. I looked at the clock , it was only five o'clock, I needed something to do.

I got up, sat down on my swivel chair, flipped the switch to the monitor and started up my computer. I spent about, eh, two or three hours doing pretty much nothing. As I clicked the 'power off' button...the phone rang.

I quickly got up and answered the phone, my phone goes to voice mail after only about three rings. I answered it "Hello?"

"_Axel!_" I herd an abnormally high pitched woman say, my _mother_ "_Axiiiiieee!!" _she whined, I rolled my eyes "_How come you haven't been in touch with your father and I in so long?_"

"You live around the corner"

"_Well...why don't you come to church with us tomorrow?_"

"OOO, I'd love to _but_, as you know, no religion for me remember? When God said he didn't except my kind, I sorta pf pushed him away"

"_Alex Hayden Sephora!_" A deeper voice told me my full name, ugh, do I hate my _real_ first name. The speaker of such name? My _father_ "_Listen to your damn mother. It's bad enough you never call, now you wont even spend _time_ with us_"

"You live around the damn corner!" I complained "Our backyards are _conjoined _for your gods sake!" I started to get pissed off and I didn't want my poor mother hear me have cussing fit so "I'll talk to guys _later_!" I slammed the phone on the hook and stormed off into my bedroom. I looked at the clock... It was only eight. I groaned and flopped over on the bed, staring at the dark room my eyes had just adjusted to. I looked at the dresser, about five framed pictures stand there in the dark along with me.

Pictures of _whom_ you might ask yourself? People and me, to be more specific people who could _last_ with me and myself. A picture for the few who survived with me for six moths or more. Other people I dated usually lasted a couple of days and rarely and couple of weeks. I mean, I've dated more than _forty_ people since I started 'officially' started dating, when I was thirteen. I still haven't found someone I can say I 'love'...I dunno, I guess...there's no one right for me...

Suddenly, _Roxas_ came to mind. I started thinking about him; what his full name was, what his birthday was. How many siblings did he have?...If any...How many schools had he gone to. Were his parents together...or divorced? I wondered what he would look like in tight pants, in gym clothes..._naked._ A chill went up my spine...Wait! Did I really just imagine that? Oh no, Axel doesn't want people...People want _Axel_...but, I imagined what he would look like under me, what his cute little body could do. Was it normal? I mean, I didn't even really _know_ him. What was I, some sort of _pervert_? Well, one thing was clear...I wanted to see him again...and _bad._

_--_

Sunday was pretty boring. Demyx called me, we talked for about a half-hour, I watched some T.V., went on the comp(Computer). Nothing special.

But Monday. Monday was going to be the most important day of my life so far.

I woke up that morning and got dress quickly(I had taken a shower the night before) A pair of jeans, a tee-shirt. Nothing special. I ate breakfast so fast I almost choked a few times. I drove to school, I looked for Roxas but I couldn't find him.

I finally saw him in fourth period. It kind of sucked that our school had six periods since they spent all the money on appearance. But, I'm getting off topic. I saw him, we had gym together! Awwwwssooommme! I got see him in gym clothes, WOO-HOO!!

The teacher was assigning locks, Roxas was at the front of the line, I was at the back. By the time I got my lock, Roxas was already sitting in the locker room figuring out how his lock worked. I looked at my locker number, my paper trembled in-between my fingers. I read it again '119' _dead_ next Roxas. At that moment(even though I don't believe in him) I thought god had a crush on me.

I walked over to the locker, trying to act cool and not look excited, Roxas looked at me briefly then turned back to him lock, he couldn't seem to get it open "Oh he Axel" Suddenly I herd his lock drop to the ground, the sound of the metal clanking against the hard cement floor ringing in my ears, he looked at me shocked "_**AXEL?!**_"

I smiled "The one and only" I put my lock on my locker and sat down on the bench "So, What're you doin' here?"

He quickly picked up the lock and put it through the lock loop. "What are _you_ doing here?! I can't believe we have a class together" He blushed "Guess were locker mates...Oh!" he pulled a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing his schedule "Can I see you schedule?"

"Sure" I pulled _my_ schedule out of my pocket and handed it to him, he looked at it like it was a treasure map. I looked over him shoulder to see "Oh cool, we have fifth and sixth together too"

He smiled shyly "Yeah..." It struck me odd he was acting so shy, but then I noticed I was still peeking over his shoulder, I removed myself.

I went back to sitting next to him on the bench "So, do you want to hang with me and my friends at lunch?"

He looked at me excited and enthusiastically said "Really?!" I nodded "Okay!" I looked over to the clock hanging above the coaches office, two more minutes...

I grabbed my backpack "well, bell's about to ring. We better get going, trust me if you don't get there early you'll be waiting in line for_ever_"

I grabbed Roxas' hand and led him to the place where we were supposed to wait for the bell. I checked to see if the teacher was looking, he wasn't. I gripped Roxas' hand tighter and we snuck out. I felt his hand start to get sweaty, I looked back at him '_how cute_' I thought '_he's embarrassed_'. We got to the lunch line and waited for the bell to ring.

As soon as it _did_. They're were kids scrabbling everywhere, and the freshman were all looking clueless. I got my lunch and waited for Roxas. We then walked to the far side of the quad with him and waited...for who? For my friends of course. The six of us; Myself, Demyx, Siäx, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Larxene...hm, now that I think about it...we all have an 'X' in our names huh?

Anyway, we've all been together since grade school. The group first started with me and Demyx. We met in kindergarten. Friends instantly and ever since. Siäx Yuan, we met him in first grade. He seems really cool and calm, but the truth is...he really just doesn't know what to say. Next we met Larxene Temtus, in third grade. But...that back when she still wore dresses and put he hair in pig tales. Then in fifth grade, wow, it was really shocking to find out he was only ten and already smoking pot. We met Xigbar Wesley. It was quite the shocker...well anyway, we all met the gayest man ever in sixth grade...Marluxia Masterson.

Marluxia is pretty much the baby in our group, he gets teased all the and people try and beat him up a lot..._try_ yeah, main word. Because we beat up anyone that _looks_ at him funny. I really have a lot of respect for him, he's completely comfortable with himself and doesn't care what anyone thinks about him. He lives by on philosophy, one which I wish had the courage to follow. That philosophy is 'people can say whatever they like about me, it doesn't mean it's true' I even dated him before, we went out for about ten months. And he may seem like a bitch, but trust Axel, he _not. _He got top no matter _what_. He let me a few times but usually I didn't want to, _phew_! He was so good at what he did! Er...anyway, yeah, Marluxia, interesting person.

All my thoughts were broken as I noticed Roxas walking up to me with a girl...wait, when did he leave?

He smiled and introduced the girl, she was very pale, her hair was a white blond. She was wearing all white and eyes like Roxas' "Axel, this it my twin sister Naminé. Naminé, Axel. Axel, Naminé"

I waved and didn't even make eye contact "Hey" Rude? No, I just don't like being around girls. They're too whiny and they spend too much money. I mean seriously all they do is complain and bitch about everything, and that's why I like guys. Because they hardly ever complain and they would rather watch the game than go shopping. I know you all thinking 'well Axel, what about Larxene? She's a girl' Pffft. Hardly, she's a lesbian, and in stereotypical terms a 'lumberjack Lesbian' she's pretty much just like a guy.

Naminé's friends called her over and she apologized and left. Only seconds later everyone started showing up and I introduced them all to Roxas. I was happy they all seemed to be okay with him, I really hoped that we would _always _get along. I mean, our grouped hasn't changed in a few years and I don't want any tension to start up between Roxas and any of us. I was hoping we could stay like this for a while...ya know, until I asked Roxas out...

Then, then _everything_ would change.

Sooo how was it? It certainly was longer than chapter one. But, all my first chapters are short. So, yeah, I can't really tell you much else...

I have chapter's 0ne through Four done on paper but again I'm just been so busy/lazy lately I haven't had the time...

I went up to the foothills and went to apple hill yesterday, It was sooo fun! I went with my friends Alexa and Eugene and Alexa's mom. I was surprised, Eugene had never eaten a candeid apple before! We brought her dod Lu Lu and she tried to hurt a poor asian boy and his woody doll! It was wierd she didn't try and get Eugene cuz he's asain too...


	3. In the Living Room

Wahoo!! I'm on a roll, two chapters in one day! Chapter four will be up shortly(Probably some time this week or next weekend)

**Disclaimer: Yada yada I don't own kingdom hearts, it belongs to other people that I sort of wish I was**

As I learned more and more about Roxas I started to realize my fiscal attraction to him as well. I mean, it was hard enough trying not to get a hard-on while we were getting dressed for Gym. His body was so tight and perfect, he really was built like a tiny Greek God. Sure I wasn't bad, I could kick an ass or two if I wanted but Roxas had three two black belts, _whoo_ if he wanted to he could _anyone's_ ass that disrespected him...Oh god not to mention how I wanted to touch and lick all over his gorgeous abs. He didn't go running around flashin' em to everyone like one unnamed ghetto person but the first time I saw those rips of absolute beauty I...I couldn't help but touch them, and Roxas just looked at me kind of funny because my hands were placed around his small love handles and my thumbs were pressed against his abs. I tore them away as quick as possible afterwards though. He just walked away then winked as he walked into the gym. God he was such a tease.

Which posed another good question, did he like me? I mean certainly no one can resist me, seriously? I have people _fangasming _over me as I walk through the halls, walkways, thingys that outdoor schools have. He sure was one tough one to crack though, he didn't like sharing his 'feelings'. Whereas me, I lay everything down on the table. If I want to say something, I say it. If I wanna do some thing, I do it. Easy. But the simplest questions set him off and then he's pissed, and being Truthful? It kinda hurts when he's mad at me. But his facial expressions when he's angry are all too cute.

Another question popped in my head, Should I ask him out? Surly I should get off the friend train as soon as possible. Or maybe he wanted to take it slow...was he that kind of person? Jeez, there's still so much I don't know about him. It frustrates me. To like some one so much and not know sufficient information about them, it's just sad. He expanded my curiosity in ways I could've never imagined. He was absolutely beautiful and I loved watching him, the simplest things about him drove me crazy. Fine, I was going to do it, I was going to ask out Roxas.

After school I saw Roxas walking with his siblings, Naminé and his older brother Ven. I waved "Roxas!" He looked over at me and looked at his siblings, talking to them for a brief moment, then walked over to me "Hey.." I felt myself getting nervous despite having spent almost all night practicing what I was going to say in front of the mirror.

He looked at me awkwardly "uh, hey"

"So uh..."I rubbed the back of my neck under my fiery red hair "I was wondering if you wanted to uh..." I swallowed, goddamn that fucking lump that appeared in my throat when I got nervous "Hang out at er...my house..." I trailed off, for some reason, I knew that didn't come out right.

He pointed to the ground while saying "like right now?" I nodded with a 'sure' and he bit his lip. _Crap._ _Not_ a good sign. He slid his top row of strait white teeth over his bottom lip until his lip slipped from his teeth's grasp "Sure, That's okay. I'd love to"

My hand slipped from my neck and I made sure my mouth didn't drop "R-Really?" '_Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be_' He smiled, covering his mouth as he laughed.

"_No_" he said sarcastically "I was talking to _other_ cute red-head over there"

Holly crap, did he just call me cute? Alright Axel, keep calm! I smiled "Silly" he got angry by that comment and starting pounding on my shoulder with his fists. It really was adorable. We climbed into my car and headed to my house, he told me that we only lived a couple blocks away, three to be exact. Truthfully? I didn't really want to go to Roxas' house, with all the stuff he's told me about his mother's view on gays, I'd probably punch her if she even _spoke_ to me.

When we got to my house, I Roxas sat on the love seat, I sat next to him. There was a long, awkward silence between us. Finally, I spoke "Roxas...can I- "

He cut me off with shocking words "Don't pity me"

My eyebrows knitted together, well almost, my eyebrows are short "Excuse me?"

"You didn't have to bring me here...I dunno, maybe. Maybe I was being too obvious" Stood up "I'll leaven now, I should've known you weren't interested"

I grabbed his hand as he tried to walk away "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" He turned his head to me, I could see the confusion on his face and in his eyes "I was going to ask you out...but" I smirked "It seems you've already spilled you guts to me. So" I winked at him "Wanna try me on for size?"

He laughed, and got on me, straddling my hips, he leaned and whispered into my ear "Thank you, give me a size five eleven, in red and green"

I smirked again "Let's kiss on it"

The brief moment of out kiss set my heart ablaze. His lips were like something around candy and sweets. I put so much passion into our kiss I surprised myself, why was I trying so hard? He pulled away but I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled him into another kiss, deeper this time. I moved my lips against his and he let out a small almost silent whimper, even the small sound sent shivers up my spine. As soon as he let his guard down I darted my tongue in his mouth. He shifted his body and cupped his hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer. I guess you could use the word 'devour' on what I was doing to him. It felt so good and so right, but, I knew by kissing him again, I had already gone too far.

Our kiss broke and I breathed out while trying to catch my breath "I'm sorry" He was now gently running his fingers through my hair. It may look hard and crunch but it's actually smooth and silky. "I'm sorry for taking it too far" He stopped.

I felt out foreheads touch gently and he was staring at me right in the face "'t's alright, I didn't mind ya know..." Oh god we were so close I thought my hard-on was getting to the point where he could tell...no pun intended there "I like you a lot"

I smirked "Someone sure is brave today, what's up with you? Usually your all shy and blushing ever other word that comes out of my mouth...the seductive Roxas" My smirked turned into something of a Cheshire cat grin "I like it"

Did I mention Roxas' ass was on my crotch? Well, it was. The reason for telling you this? Because his cell phone went off, and it was on _vibrate_. I yelped in surprise and Roxas reached into his back pocket, touching _me _I might add. I gasped softly at his touch and he smirked at me answering his phone "Hello?...Oh hey Ventus" I laughed slightly at this, his brother liked being called 'Ven' when really his name was 'Ventus'. I really thought it was a dumb name "Where am I?" He smiled at me, biting his lip "I'm at my boyfriend's house. See" He took the phone off his ear and pressed a dew buttons "Can you hear me?"

"Yes"

He looked over at me "Say hi Axel"

"Er..hi?" He giggled then pressed the same buttons as last time and put the phone back to his ear.

"But I don't wanna go home yet!" He whined, I smiled. It was amusing and cute at the same time "Fine, I'll be home in twenty" He flipped his phone closed and looked at me. I could see the guilt in his eyes "I'm sorry Axel, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school though, right?"

I smiled "Defiantly"

He kissed me lightly and with that, he left. I just sat there for a second trying to remember what I had just done. Okay what _did_ I do exactly? One, I asked him to my house, _right_. Two, I asked him out, he said yes...okay that was true also. I made out with him...that wasn't right...Oh holly hell it was! OHMIGOD, I made out with him!

I relaxed for a second, remembering what he tasted like, like something explainable, something words could and could only be explained as..._Roxas_. Roxas tasted like something I couldn't explain, so until I found out what it was I was going to call it Roxas. And his _smell_, I can't believe I didn't notice it before but he smelt absolutely _delicious_. It was probably some type of cologne, it wasn't strong and it was probably expensive. It was...a dream-like smell. Like you know when you have those weird dreams and you in a fantasy land and the air smells of something completely new and wonderful? Well, he smelt of something along the lines of _that_. And now; the couch, the living room, and even _myself_ smelled of that tantalizing scent.

I took a shower and that night...I slept in the living room.

A short chapter but defiantly not and unimportant, the next chapter is going to be _very_ exciting, it introduces more couples developing! YAAAYYY!!

I've had too much sugar...(and I'm desusional from lack of sleep, I woke up at four)

Oh and I forgot to say this last time but, really, thank all of you for reviewing and alerting this.(Yeah, I care about you lazy people who don't bother to review too)


	4. In the Quad

Hey People, sorry I haven't updated in so long (this is probably the part where I'd put a sweat mark face...IF FF WOULD _LET_ ME!!) I've just been so lazy and school and drama and yeah. Being a teen aint as easy or apathetic as _The N_ makes it out to be. So Yeah, The _big_ reason I didn't update was because I thought my computer broke!(This is where I'd put the gawk face) My sister had go into safe mode and do system restart. It's okay now...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything blongs to it's rightful ownerns. So, blah.**

* * *

Well, Roxas and I had been dating for quite some time now, about a couple weeks. It was still October, I was kind of excited. Demyx was having a Halloween party and _of course_ I was going with Roxas. He told me he got a costume, but he wouldn't tell me what. I really did think it wasn't fair; I told him what _I_ was going to be. I was gonna be a secret agent, I was even going to put my hair in pony tail and wear a false tux -despite how badly I knew I was going to look like my brother mind you- Did I ever mention I had a brother? Yeah His name's Reno, He's twenty-two and like to say 'yo' a lot. But he lives in Hallow Bastion, so whatever. Anyhoo, I was betting that Roxas, wait. No, _hoped_ that Roxas was going to be something sexy.

Today was a Friday, the day before Demyx's party and the day of the Halloween dance -which by the by I _wasn't _going to attend- Oh! And that day ended our school's red ribbon/spirit week. Oddly enough, Xigbar -our residential stoner- was the only one still wearing his faded red 'drug free the way to be' wristband. Of course we told him he did meet the standards to wear it and he flipped out because he had completely forgotten he even had the damn thing _on_. What happened with the _rest_ of us? Well...Siäx tossed it, I left _mine_ on my computer desk, Roxas' cousin Sora broke his by 'accident', Marluxia tossed his because apparently 'red clashes with pink', Larxene tossed her's because she said it was stupid and proved no points, and finally Demyx had his on too lose and lost it during P.E. somewhere during the week. On _top_ of that none of dressed up for the events that were 'supposed' to give us more 'school spirit' except for on Super Hero and Villain Day. We all wore black capes and at lunch, when they held the 'fun' events in the Gym; we beat the hell out of the preps and ghetto kids in dodge ball.

"Hey A-xel" I suddenly felt someone poke my chest, I looked up and could've sworn there was a angel with stunning blond hair and beautiful blue eyes in front of me. The sun in my green eyes was blinding and I put my hand to my forehead to block the sun. Oh, it _was_ an angel. _My_ angel "hey Roxas" I said flashing him a smile of joy. I saw his face flush and I could tell his heart was skipping beats.

"So uh...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park after school...we could sit under that big weeping Willow you like so much" His embarrassed flushed face made me smile, how adorable he was. How warm it made me feel to see his smiling face everyday. What an _absolutely perfect_ being Roxas was.

I looked up, it was kind of odd having to look up at someone, usually I was looking down. His small stature was taller than myself now that I was sitting. He probably felt a little proud he was looking down to stare me in the face "Okay" I grabbed his arm, not caring who was watching, and pulled him down for a short peck on the cheek. He blushed as I let go and he struggled to gain his balance again, I sat up from the concrete I was sitting on, which was lining the quad "Meet me up at the end" 'the end' was a place on the field, there was a street that ended and led to a grassy field that was out schools backyard. Since it was the end of a street and the beginning of the school, we called it 'the end'.

Before he walked away I grabbed his arm again "Hey Roxas?" He turned to me, a questioned expression on his pale face "yes?" He asked me, he sounded a tad annoyed. He probably was, he felt a little uncomfortable with showing affection at school. I didn't mind, he didn't want us to go public yet, no problem...right? "What was that short story we had to read for Mr. Mason's class? I herd we had to read one, but I skipped first period today"

He shook his head "Jeez" He wagged his finger at me while telling me I was a "bad boy" I smiled sweetly, he was so different from everyone else I had ever met. I loved it "Okay, we had to read that story '_Gryphon'_ It's actually pretty good. The woman in it's a loony toon though" He shifted, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder for it had slipped. He smiled at me, his back turned and head over his shoulder "See ya"

I was slightly lost staring at his gorgeous face, staring at him until he was completely out of my sight. I only faintly herd the bell to head to fifth period, and that bell was _loud._ It was loud enough to ring through the quad of about five or six hundred high schoolers that were hollering and screaming at the top of their lungs. I snapped out of my trance and headed to my fifth period class, yay! Science, the only class where they let me handle fire and let me blow things up! Too bad about my teacher. We have a nickname for her; it kind of sucks to have your name end with 'or'. Yeah, here nickname is the science whore. Made by the awesome me by the by.

Roxas sat in front of me in our desks that were awkwardly fit for two. And the teacher had left to make copies for her sixth period class which she had -conveniently for me- forgotten to make. Roxas was turned around and we were chatting about what started with the fact that the science whore had been flirting with the V. P. Mr. Kast and we ended with something about calling a book '_razor blades in your mouth_' Roxas turned around quickly after hearing the code for , which was 'code science whore'. I found it _completely_ hilarious that upon hearing the code name, the nerdiest kid in our class, Vexen, let out a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Sephora!" I jumped at hearing my name said poorly and with a Asian accent that was as shitty as her make-up "Is there something that funny?"

"Actually" I started, leaning back on my chair, the toe of my right shoe rocking my chair slightly back and forth "There is"

She gave me a sour look that made me smile, god, the simplest comments got her going "and what would that be? What so funny?"

"Well" I put my hand to my chin and pretended to think for a brief moment "One, you don't pronounce plurals right. And two the nerd over there was actually _pleased_ to see you come to this cluster fuck you call a classroom. Any questions?"

Her face pinched so much I thought her face was swallowing itself. I was trying _so_ hard not to laugh and keep my cool, her fist clenched together and she pointed to the door "GET OUT!!!"

I just laughed and got out of my chair, walking out with a smirk on my face. Like it never even happened before.

After class Roxas and I walked to sixth period together. He wasn't very pleased by my actions...

"Axel!" I looked over to him and waved "I can't believe you! You should have _seen_ how furious was! My god I thought she was going to explode!"

I placed my elbow on his head and place my chin on my palm "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much squirt"

He moved and my arm fell, causing me to try and quickly regain balance, he looked over his shoulder at me "_don't_ make fun of my height if you want this to work out"

I jogged to catch up with him. I smiled and put my hands up like he was going to arrest me "Alright, alright officer. As cute as you are when your mad I _wont_ make fun of your height"

We got down the stairs and walked to sixth period. Which was pretty boring, The teacher was in one of his 'this is serious, no goofing around' moods. Boring crap, ugh _math._

So after school Roxas and I hopped into my car and drove to the park. Now the park, _that_ was fun.

Roxas and I were sitting under my favorite tree, I loved the way it covered everything under it so no one could see us. I was sitting against the tree and Roxas was sitting in between my legs. I was running my fingers through his soft, blonde locks. We just sat there, asking questions about each other. A sweet moment, no?

Roxas broke the silence by asking me "So Axel" He paused, he sounded as though he was going to ask 'so I herd you like Mudkips', and as hilarious as that might have been. He didn't "When's your birthday?"

"August 8th" I answered, I laughed breathlessly at the thought of him asking 'so I herd you like mudkips' "When's yours?"

His mouth scrunched to one side of his face "Well...either January 1st or December 31st"

I raised an eyebrow "And you by this?"

"Well...I popped out when the time was changing from December 31st to January 1st, but most people say I was born on December 31st. So that's what I usually tell people" He laughed "It's almost like I was born on the thirteenth month that lasts only a millisecond"

I nodded "That's awesome! I mean my birthday is just Eight, Eight. But yours? You got your own month man! That's awesome!"

Roxas' eyes brightened "Really?"

I kissed his cheek "Yeah"

He blushed and stammered out "S-So Anyway, uh, What's your favorite food?"

I smiled "Pizza"

"Hmm, hey Axel?..."

I put my head on his shoulder and looked up at him "Yeah?"

He smiled softly "I know this may sound Cliched and I stole it off Sora's friend Kiari but...please, don't ever change"

The thought that meant he liked who I was and he wanted to know me for real long time made my heart warm up. Did I...no. I would use the 'l' word _that _easily "Don't worry" Then, I started to whisper "I wont"

- - -

The following Monday a lot of _odd_ things happened at lunch. First, Marluxia came up to me..."Hey Axel?" He asked me. I looked at his clothes, he was wearing a black shirt with a rainbow on it and under the rainbow in white was pride. He wore black skin tight skinny jeans with rips in them.

"Yeah?"

He looked awkwardly towards the left and was rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Er...can I talk to you? I kinda need some...uh" He lowered down to a whisper "_dating_ advise" I agreed and we sat down at an empty table "There's this guy...that I think I like...promise you wont laugh okay?"

I looked at his face, studying him. He was defiantly being serious. And, Marluxia can get scary when you disrespect him when he's serious. So I said "I promise no matter _how_ ridiculous it may seem, I will not laugh"

"Good" He looked over to right side of the quad and pointed "See him?"

I couldn't quite get who he was pointing to "You mean Trevor?"

"NO!" He leaned over and grabbed my head, I saw who he was talking about "...him"

I bit my lip; trying not to laugh "VEXEN?!" He nodded, blushing fiercely.

"He's in my math class and were paired for partner activities a lot... he was really mean at first but...then he was so nice and I..." He cheeks turned rosy red. I couldn't believe it, Marluxia, the man who made me play _bitch _in our entire relationship was blushing over this, this...this _nerd!_ "...I realized how cute he is!" He clasped his hands together and pleaded "Please Axel You gotta help me! I've never dated anyone smart before!"

"Hey!" I butt in.

He rolled his eyes "You know it's true"

I cleared my throat "Anyway, okay...he's smart, hmm...you could ask him to be your tutor. I know math's never been your strong suit" He nodded; I continued "You could ask him to hang out with us...but...I've called him a nerd my fair share of times"

"You called him a nerd?!" Marluxia seemed so surprised...had he really not noticed it? "B-but, I could make it so he's not! And..." I cut him off.

"And what? Have the school hate him even more? Have school staff be scared of him? Have the school _consoler _try and talk him out of something he _might_ be? You have to think about the consequences that come with being with us!"

"...but Axel"

"Look" I began "All I'm trying to say is, know before you do anything. If hurts you, I'll hurt _him_"

"Axel!" he yelled at me "You wouldn't dare!"

I laughed breathlessly "I love you like _blood_ Marluxia. Do you _honestly_ think I'm going to let some _guy_ come out of nowhere and hurt you? You'd be wrong. Like I said; if he hurts you, _I'll_ hurt him"

I got up from the table and walked away. I sat down, I was a little pissed off that Roxas was hanging out with his sister and her friends, and I was left boyfriendless for lunch-Oh! I was getting to the second odd thing that happened. _Right._

We were all sitting talking, Siäx, like usual, wasn't saying anything. Did I ever tell you that when Siäx opens his trap he says something beautiful or scares the shit out of us yelling? Well, he does. Anywho, We were talking and one of the Senior groups walked by. _Xemnas'_ group. The scariest people in the school. His group is made up of three; Himself, a very hairy man named Xalden, and a guy with an _extreme_ gambling problem named Luxord.

As the leader walked by, Demyx and I noticed the _biggest_ blush on Siäx's face.

At the same time, Demyx and I gasped and said "You like Xemnas!"

He automatically replied "no!"

We grinned at each other and after about three 'you like him's, he outburst to the world "SILENCE!!" Demyx and I were so startled we fell to the ground. He kept walking, he always thought he was better than anyone else. All of them did.

I got up and sat next to him and asked him "Do you really like him?"

He leaned over with his hands folder in-between his legs, twiddling his thumbs "He is an evil angel that has made me fall for him only to look coldly and turn away.."

"Wow, figured I'd be used to it by now but...That was _deep_ man" I patted him on the back, startling him a little bit "But I digress, you'll get him! Got it memorized?"

He sighed again, figured that's all he'd say, but he surprised me "Figured _I'd _to that silly catch fraise of yours but, it still makes me crack a smile now and then" He smiled, it made me blush a little. Taken man or not, that smile was _something_. "Perhaps I can find someone to make me as happy as Roxas makes you"

I was _extremely_ surprised by all the things he said. So surprised I one arm hugged him "Look man, if you need someone to talk to, were all here for you. Don't forget that okay?"

He smiled and nodded, then....he didn't talk for the rest of the day. Which disappointed me, I thought I broke his shell dammit!

- - -

I was last period and we were doing review, we had a sub who didn't seen to really care as long as we sat in our assigned seats, so Roxas and I were texting.

'_Sorry I didn't c u during lunch'_

I smiled, truthfully, I actually wanted him to be there, it would have saved me giving 'talk's to two different people that lunch. But, whatever.

'_It's alright I prbly wouldn't have time 2 anyway'_

I herd the teacher say she was done and she went on the computer. Roxas grabbed his backpack and rushed over to the empty desk beside me "So, tell me why you wouldn't have had time to spend with your boyfriend at lunch?"

I rolled my eyes "Two people; Siäx and Marluxia, And not in that order either" I put my palm to my chin and leaned on my desk "I found out two things, One: Marly likes that nerdy guy Vexen in our science class. Two: Siäx likes that senior in our gym class, Xemnas"

"Well...guess we both found out something disturbing today" Roxas said, laughing in the 'god why' sort of way.

I looked at him funny "Well...what did you find out?"

"Well, one: my sister likes _girls_. Turns out she's been dating them since seventh grade" His face had the 'god why' look again. I smiled, it was cute "And two..."

I cut himoff, I knew the answer "She likes Larxene right?"

He looked at me wide-eyed "H-how did you know?"

I smiled, ah the look of the innocent. Made me what to take him right there in the classroom "All girls that are even _bi-curious_ and meet Larxene fall into that spider's web"

"When you say 'spider' do you mean that she's going to bleed my sister dry then dispose of what's left...or do you mean she's possessive?"

I tilted my head to one side, then the other and said "Depends. She can be nice, if she likes you, but do one thing to set her off and BOOM she starts yelling and screaming and getting all violent and sadistic"

"Should I be worried?" He looked at me concerned.

"No, your looks like the submissive type" Roxas cringed at this; I laughed "don't worry, she likes that"

Hm, looks like we all wont forget the events that happened that day in the quad.

* * *

So okay guys this chapter didn't focus on AkuRoku too much but I wanted to introduce the rest of the couples in this teen drama. (Yeah, it's a drama, get over it) It's really hard to do Siäx's personality since he's so bi-polar. For those of you who read this and are used to Siäx's personality, did I do it right? Or did I fail epicly? Just wanna know for future refrence because I he's going to get a chapter of his own soon.

A little short things about next chapter **(spoilers)**Okay were going to use the big '**S**' word in next chapter, not have it!(you perverts, I'm making you guy _wait_)But talk about having it. Axel worries about others relationships instead of his own, and other stuff so please be paitent with me, okay?

Review and stuff, kay?


	5. My apologies but

**This story is currently being rewritten. I can't believe it took me this long to tell you guys this. It's just, I love the plot of this story, but I can't stand the terrible grammar and poor event transitions the earlier chapters have. So This story is being rewritten, So look out for updates. Which wont be soon, I'm sad to report because of the reason that's on my profile, I'm not going to explain here because I hate repeating myself.**

**So yeah, wait for me my fans, I will be back :)**

**-Lilly Lane  
**


End file.
